swsefandomcom-20200215-history
The Moomo Williwaw
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Web Enhancements (Knights of the Old Republic: Web Enhancements) The Moomo Williwaw- one of the most unusual ships in the galaxy- is operated by the unusually dense Moomo Brothers. Originally an "Orphanmaker" Assault Gunship, this craft is crazily modified at the request of Baron Karoll "The Mad" Cilarnus, who is highly impressed by the ship's performance during The Great Sith War. Due to financial difficulty, the Baron never takes possession of the craft, and no military would purchase a vessel armed with so many weapons that some of its gunners are in danger from its own turrets. The Moomo Brothers save the ship from the scrap heap, agreeing with each other just long enough to purchase the craft. Unbelievably, they add even more weaponry to the ship "Just in case" they need it. A few torpedoes are even welded on, just for show (But real nonetheless). Many of the weapons are controlled from the cockpit on their side of the ship, but two turrets are manned. The ship now serves as their base of operation and storehouse for their considerable personal armory. The ship's unique dual cockpits are intended to direct the gunnery turrets on each side of the ship. However, the Moomo Brothers typically take position in each of the cockpits, then fight over helm control as the ship careens through space. The Moomo Williwaw Statistics (CL 12) Colossal Space Transport Initiative: +0; Senses: Perception +8 Defense Reflex Defense: 14 (Flat-Footed 12), Fortitude Defense: 26; +12 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 130; Damage Reduction: 15; Shield Rating: 20; Damage Threshold: 76 Offense Speed: Fly 12 Squares (Character Scale), Fly 3 Squares (Starship Scale); (Maximum Velocity 870 km/h) Ranged: Heavy Laser Cannons (2) +8 (See Below) Ranged: Laser Cannons +8 (See Below) Ranged: Light Laser Cannons +8 (See Below) Ranged: Medium Blaster Cannon +8 (See Below) Ranged: Medium Blaster Cannons, Double +8 (See Below) Ranged: Light Blaster Cannon +8 (See Below) Ranged: Proton Torpedoes +8 (See Below) Ranged: Light Concussion Missiles +8 (See Below) Fighting Space: 8x8 Squares (Character Scale), 1 Square (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +5; Grapple: +41 Attack Options: Autofire (Heavy Laser Cannons; Laser Cannons; Light Laser Cannons; Medium Blaster Cannons, Double) Abilities Strength: 43, Dexterity: 14, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 16 Skills: Initiative +0, Mechanics +8, Perception +8, Pilot +0, Use Computer +8 Ship Statistics Crew: 4 (Expert Crew Quality); Passengers: 6 Cargo: 5 Tons; Consumables: 1 Week; Carried Craft: None Availability: Unique; Cost: Not available for sale Emplacement Points: 1 Weapon Systems Heavy Laser Cannon (Gunner) Attack Bonus: +8 (+3 Autofire), Damage: 6d10x2 Laser Cannons (Pilot/Copilot) Attack Bonus: +8 (+3 Autofire), Damage: 4d10x2 Light Laser Cannons (Pilot/Copilot) Attack Bonus: +8 (+3 Autofire), Damage: 3d10x2 Medium Blaster Cannon (Pilot/Copilot) Attack Bonus: +8, Damage: 4d10x2 Medium Blaster Cannons, Double (Pilot/Copilot) Attack Bonus: +8 (+3 Autofire), Damage: 5d10x2 Light Blaster Cannon (Pilot/Copilot) Attack Bonus: +8, Damage: 3d10x2 Proton Torpedoes (Pilot/Copilot) Attack Bonus: +8, Damage: 9d10x2, 4-Square Splash Light Concussion Missiles (Pilot/Copilot) Attack Bonus: +8, Damage: 7d10x2, 4-Square Splash Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Space Transports Category:Web Enhancements